Deadly Wives
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are the strongest heroes on Earth and thrive themselves to be stronger to protect their home and family. What happened if they came across an enemy that met their match? Would they win or die trying?
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Somehow ideas come to me like a speeding bullet. I love Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I am new in writing FF so enjoy and let me know if it is not that great.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing **

Vegeta was walking through his house after intense training. As he walked alone, he bumped into his son Trunks. He was sitting in the living room chatting with Goten. _Why is that weakling in my house? _Vegeta thought, giving them a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Vegeta…" Goten said.

"Hey Dad, are you done with training?" Trunks asked.

"Yes but where is your mother?" He asked. "I need her to fix the machine again. I destroyed it. This planet doesn't have descent equipment. So where is she?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her this whole morning." Trunks said, looking worried. "Should we go look for her?"

"That is why I am here, my mom is missing too." Goten said, looking worried also. "I flew everywhere to find her but there was no sign of her. Even her spiritual energy is gone."

"VEGETA!" A voice said, they turned to the window and found Goku.

"Have you ever heard of a door idiot?" Vegeta snapped. _Why in the hell he is here? First his son and now Kakarot, what is next? The whole family…_

"Sorry, but this is an emergency." Goku said, hoping through the window and walking towards him. "Bulma and Chichi are kidnapped by Dr. Geru older brother Nero. Krillin and Yamcha were with them shopping until three androids attacked them. Krillin and Yamcha managed to destroy two but one of them took Bulma and Chichi." After Vegeta heard that, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed through the window.

"We are coming too." Goten said.

"Yeah we can help" Trunk added.

"I think it is dangerous." Goku said. "I need you two to stay here."

"We are not going to stay here."Trunks snapped.

"Those are our mothers you are talking about Dad." Goten said, gritting his teeth. "I am not going to stand here while mom needs my help."

"We are Saiyan too you know." Trunk said.

"Alright then, I need you two to inform Gohan. He is probably at school so don't show anyone your powers okay." Goku said, flying away.

"Alright then…" They said.

Vegeta searched high and low for his wife but there was no sign of her anywhere. He walked through the central park, looking out for her. _Where the hell are you woman? I am worried about you… _He paused. _Me? Worried about her? No, that can't be right. I just need her to fix the blasted machine. _He then let out a sigh. _Who am I kidding? I am worried about her. I can't sense her life force anywhere. How is she hard to find?_ He sat on the park bench and stare at the sky. _Bulma, where are you? Please be alive… For Trunks… and for me… _

"CHICHI!" Goku screamed, racing through the sky. "WHERE ARE YOU?" _I have a bad feeling about this. She was just out shopping and now I can't sense her anywhere. Now Nero has her and Bulma, it is going to be hard to find. _He gripped his fist. _I hope she is still alive. _He then found Vegeta at the park. He flew down towards him. "Vegeta, did you find them?"

"No, if I did they will be with me." Vegeta said, giving him a smirk. "I can't sense them anywhere."

"Same here, it is strange that we can't sense them at all." Goku said. "It is almost like they are dead."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed, grabbing him from his shirt. "BULMA IS NOT DEAD YOU HEAR ME!"

"Geez Vegeta calm down… I am just saying. I know that they are still alive. It is just hard to find them." Goku said, letting out a smile. "So calm down, my wife is missing too you know." Vegeta let him go. "We will find them." Then all of the sudden, there was a huge explosion. "What was that?" There were huge clouds of smoke coming from the east. Vegeta dashed away the minute he spotted the clouds. Goku followed and found a huge crater.

"The Eastern City is destroyed." Vegeta said, looking around.

"Who will do such a thing?" Goku said, gritting his teeth and gripping his fist. Then there were two figures hovering through the smoke. When the smoke cleared up, all they did was stare with complete shock. "Chichi…"

"Bulma…" Vegeta said, staring at her.

"You finally called me from my name, how sweet of you." Bulma said, smiling. Her short turquoise hair was long and vivid. She was wearing a tight pink body suit with armor and has a scooter.

"Stop staring, you know that it is really rude you know." Chichi said, glaring at them. She was wearing a violet tight body suit with armor and also wearing a scooter. Her raven hair was neatly hung down her back. They were both a vision of beauty.

"Girls, I told you two to not be reckless when it comes to taking over the world." A man said, walking on air towards them. He had spiky baby blue hair and beaming yellow eyes.

"Yes master…" They both said.

"Master?" Vegeta and Goku said, looking dumbfounded.

"Hey women, he is not your master. I am your husband so you are mine." Vegeta snapped.

"So you must be Dr. Nero…" Goku said. "What have you done to them?"

"I did some magnification and adjustments to them. Now they are powerful than you two combined." Dr. Nero said, letting out an evil smile. "So ladies, can you deal with these two? I need them dead."

"Yes Master…" The women said, charging their power.

"Their power levels… How can this be possible?" Goku said. _How did Chichi get this power? It seems like she is a…_

"They are just humans?" Vegeta said. _This power, it is like…_

"Yes, I mixed their DNA with Saiyan's DNA…"Dr. Nero explained. Chichi and Bulma hair suddenly transformed into glimmering gold and their eyes were demonic as ever.

"They reached up to Super Saiyan 3…" Goku said. They dashed towards them and the battle began. Chichi threw punches and kicks to her husband. He tried his best to keep up; she was too fast for him. _I can't believe how strong Chichi has become. If she was a Saiyan, would she be this powerful? _"Chichi, it's me Goku, your husband remembers…"

"You may be cute but I wouldn't even dream of marrying you." Chichi said, launching a kick on his head. He swiftly flew to the crater.

"Come on Vegeta, you are too slow for the Prince of all Saiyans…" Bulma said, dodging all of her husband's attacks. "You are an absolute bore."

"Snap out of it woman, you are not yourself…" Vegeta said, trying to grab her. _If I go all out, I will kill her… I can't… _She fall back and lifted her hand towards him. "Stupid woman, stop this right now."

"Galactic Gun…" She said, firing towards him. He stood his ground and canceled the attacked. "Wow Vegeta, you are not a bore after all."

_That is my move, how did she? _Vegeta thought, looking at his hand. His gloves are gone and his hands were burnt. _She has a lot of power… I don't know what to do. _Bulma dashed behind him and give him a quick kiss on the check. "What the…" He swung his arm back and she giggled as she dodged it. "You are quick on your feet woman."

"Thank you prince…" Bulma said, blowing a kiss to him.

"We are in big trouble, they are strong and if we seriously fight them… We might kill them." Goku said.

"Well, we have to think of something quick before we have to kill them." Vegeta said.


	2. Chapter 2: Untold

**Chapter 2: Untold**

Gohan and Videl were sitting in World History Class, as they were lounging in their seats. Gohan was scribbling in his notebook. _The prom is a few weeks away and I have no date yet. What to do? _He turned to Videl which was bored as ever. _I want to ask her but I don't know. She might say no to me or something. _

"Hey Gohan, is there something wrong?" Videl asked.

"Nothing just lost in thought that's all." Gohan replied, blushing. _Man, why does she make me nervous?_

_I hope he is okay. He has been out of it lately. I hope there is not another killer monster on the loose. _Videl thought, letting out a sigh. _Well, I just hope I have a date for the prom. _She turned to Gohan. _I hope he will ask me… Wait, this is Gohan here… He wouldn't want to be with me. _Then suddenly, the door opened and Trunks and Goten walked in.

"GOTEN… TRUNKS… WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Gohan asked.

"Hey big brother, we kind a got lost." Goten said, scratching his head. _So this is High School, it doesn't seem that weird. _

"Boys, is there something you want?" The teacher asked. "We are in a middle of class."

"Well, we like to excuse my cousin Gohan." Trunks answered.

"Yup, it is a family emergency and my dad and mom want him right away." Goten added. "So please can we take him."

"Of course sweetie since you asked so nicely…" She replied, pulling out two lollipops. "How about something sweet along the way, I have some lollipops?"

"Thanks, you are awesome." Trunks said, grabbing one. _Goten, you are going to be a ladies man… With your skills, you can get any girl… _

"You are the best teacher ever. I can't wait to be in school." Goten said, grabbing the last one. _She is so nice… _

"Gohan, you are free to go. Please take care of these cutie pies." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am…" Gohan said, walking down his desk. They walked out the room. "Boys, what is going on here? What is the big emergency?"

"Mom and Bulma are missing." Goten said.

"Our dads are looking for them. There is no sign of their spiritual level anywhere." Trunks added."So we are here to get you."

"Mom? Missing? Even Bulma?" Gohan said, putting some thought. "That is kind of strange. Well, we have to find them."

"What's wrong darling? Can't handle pain…" Chichi said, kicking her husband from every direction. Goku couldn't dodge her attacks.

"Chichi, please… I am your husband…" Goku stuttered.

"I don't need a husband anymore. All I need is myself and no one else." Chichi said, giggling evilly. "You didn't need me anyway… All I was to you was a woman that cooked your meals." Goku was about to hug her but she disappeared and dashed behind him. "I AM NOT GOING BACK ANYMORE!"

_Chichi, this can't be my Chichi… _Goku thought, taking her hard blow on the head. _Did I really think of her as that? How dare I unappreciated her? _

"Woman, you should come back home with me." Vegeta said, dodging her attacks. She just let out a giggle. "What is so funny?"

"You want me to come back with you so I can fix that stupid machine." Bulma snapped. "I am not your slave you spoiled rotten prince." She flipped him off. "I am my own boss and I don't need a weakling like you in my life."

_Why does she sound like me? She is not supposed to be like this… _Vegeta thought, grabbing her arm. "Woman, snap out of it. This is not you." Bulma slapped his face so hard that you can see her palm on his skin.

"This is me and I love it." Bulma said, firing a Ki blast on his face. Vegeta collapsed to the ground, coughing out blood. "Sweet Dreams Sweet Prince…"

"Vegeta, they are so powerful." Goku said.

"We have to stop them…" Vegeta said, pulling himself up. _I am not going to let this woman be like me. _He flew towards her and gave her everything he got. "I am not going to let you be this way." He found an opening and punched her to a cliff. Vegeta grabbed her by the collar and charged his Ki in fist. He was about to strike but he stopped. His fist was shaking and was holding back tears. "I can't let you be like me Bulma… I can't let you be like me because you are the good in me. You are the only thing that makes me human." Finally, tears leaked down his cheek. "If you need to hear it then fine, I love you Bulma." Bulma just paused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL HIM?" Dr. Nero screamed.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said, cupping his face. "Is this really you?"

"Bulma…"

Goku was going all out with his wife as well.

"This reminds me of the Martial Art Tournament. You were my opponent." Goku said, letting out a smile. "Even though I was completely clueless when I met you, I was happy that I finally remember my promise."

"You are always a scatter brain." Chichi said, throwing Ki blasts at him. "You never truly love me. You just agree on getting married to me because you were afraid that I will get hurt." Goku dodged her attacks. "I WAS A PITY CASE TO YOU!" She formed a stance and charges her Ki. "Kame…hame….HA!" She fired towards him. Goku stood his ground and cancel the attack.

"I have to agree with you on that one but I am happy I did marry you." Goku said, letting out a smile. "If I didn't, I would not learn to fall in love with you Chichi." She paused and let out a blush. _Chichi, I am so sorry for giving you so much pain. _All of the sudden, Bulma and Chichi were screaming with pain. Their Ki were blasting viciously out of their body. "What is going on here?"

"I don't know." Vegeta said. He then turned to Dr. Nero. "What is going on or I will kill you?"

"Their fighting the serum I gave them…" Dr. Nero said. "Your wives 'spirit are fighting."

"So that means that the serum was taking over their minds and bodies." Vegeta said, letting out a sigh of relief. _She is not evil after all. There is a chance to get her back. _

"You have to stop them. They might explode and kill us all." Dr. Nero pleaded.

"How are we going to stop them?" Goku asked. "Any ideas Vegeta…"

"Yeah but it is not going to sound good." Vegeta said, giving him a smirk.

"You are not suggesting that we should kill them. Dr. Nero just said that they are fighting for control so killing them can't be the answer." Goku snapped. "There got to be another way."

"That wasn't the idea I came up with idiot." Vegeta snapped.

"Really? So what is it?" Goku asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Kiss them…" Vegeta said, hiding his blush.

"Kiss them? How is that going to help them?"

"They reacted when we apologized so let's seal the deal." Vegeta explained. "They reacted to our feelings and emotions so kissing them might free them."

"Do I have to kiss her in front of you?" Goku asked, blushing.

"What is wrong with me being around? It is not like I am staring at you and your woman. Just kiss her…" Vegeta protested.

"But I feel uncomfortable with people around." Goku replied, scratching his head.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR BULLSHIT. JUST KISS HER BEFORE WE ALL FUCKING DIE!" Vegeta screamed. Goku flew to Chichi.

"Fine…" He replied, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Chichi, this is going to be my first time kissing you out in the opening but I just want you to know that I am very grateful to have you in my life." He moved closer to her lips. "I am sorry for making you feel like nothing to me." He kissed her and the sparks of Ki slowly faded. _Wow, Vegeta is right… It's working… _

_I can't believe it actually work. I thought this plan will backfire on us and Kakarot will get hurt. _Vegeta thought, flying towards his wife. "Bulma… please come back to me." He said, pulling her to his embrace. Her Ki started to cut his skin like razor blades. "I will never treat as a slave again." He kissed her and she stopped as well. They slowly faded to normal.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Gohan screamed, flying beside Trunks and Goten.

"Everything is okay now…" Goku said, carrying his wife bridal style. "I found your mom and she will be okay."

"Is she hurt?" Goten asked, looking worried.

"No, she will be fine son…"

"Dad, is mom okay?" Trunk said, racing towards his parents' side. He then found his dad bleeding. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I am fine, don't worry about me." Vegeta said. _Everything is back to normal…_


	3. Chapter 3: Blessed

**Chapter 3: Blessed**

After a day of recovery, the gang were gathered together to celebrate Mother Day. "Hey mom, Happy Mother Day…" Goten said, giving his mom a wrapped gift.

"Thank you, sweetie..." Chichi said, opening it and found a rock that was polish into an emerald beauty. "Goten this is beautiful." She kissed her little boy on the forehead. After her sons gave her gifts, she cleared her table and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her waist. She turned and found her husband. "Darling, is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to wish you well on your special day." Goku said, letting out a smile."So you don't remember anything."

"No, all I remember is shopping with Bulma and that is it." Chichi explained. "Why? Did I miss something?"

"Well, not really but I just want to show you how much I appreciate you." He said. _I have to show her before I end up losing her. I can't lose her. _ "You are not a pity case. You are the best thing in…"

"Goku, you don't need to explain." Chichi said, placing her finger on his lips. "I know that you were clueless when we were getting married but I was happy."

"Happy?" Goku said, looking confuse. _Wasn't she the one saying that she wasn't…? But then again, she was happy even though I was clueless. _"You were happy?"

"Yes, because you were still happy with me." Chichi replied, letting out a giggle. "If you weren't, I would not hold on to you. Even though you promised, it wouldn't feel right. However, you were happy and it made you fall deeper in love with you than before. So yeah we didn't have a sweet fairytale beginning but we lived happily ever after." Goku cupped her face.

"Chichi, did anyone ever tell you that you have a way with words?" Goku said, pulling her closer.

"No, not really…"

"Good, that makes me the first…" Goku said, kissing her.

"Mom, I brought you something." Trunk said, giving his gift to Bulma. "It is nothing much but…." It was a digital photograph of their family. Bulma kissed her son as she cried with joy. "Mommy, not in front of everyone..."

"I love it…" She said. She then turned to her husband. He was leaning on a tree, far away from the party. "Thank you Trunks… But I am going to talk with your father about something." He nodded and watched her leave. She walked to him. "Is there something wrong?" He didn't reply. He has been avoiding me lately and he hardly eats even train. What is wrong with him? I am so worried. "Why are you not talking to me? You haven't said a word to me ever since yesterday. Is there something bothering you?"

"Woman, can you promise me something?" Vegeta asked. Seeing Bulma like that, it was horrible. Now I know that there is darkness in everyone even her. Bulma was stunned and paused for a moment. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, it is just odd you are asking me something like this." Bulma said, letting out a smile. "But yes, I will promise you something but it depends though."

"Don't leave me…" He replied, grabbing her hand. He placed a ring on her finger. "I know that we haven't official got married but I want you to know that you are my wife and you are mine alone." He smooths the ring. "This ring was the only thing I have from my home planet and I want you to have it." He then pulled her into his embrace and buried his face in her hair. "I am sorry for how I have been treating you and I know that I am not husband material but I want you to know that I do care about you Bulma. I want you to stay the same, pure and humane. We Saiyans are bloodthirsty fighters without love but you taught me that having love is not weakness but strength. That is why I want you to stay with me, like this."

"Vegeta…" She said, speechless. He said my name… He never says my name…

"Woman, say something…" He snapped, pulling her back. "Stop staring at me like I am an idiot and say…" He was interrupted by Bulma. She kissed him and all he did was hold her tight.

"I promise…" Bulma said, crying. "I love you Vegeta and I promise to stay the same and be by your side." She then let out a smile. "Besides, someone has to take care of your stupid ass." Vegeta let out a small smile.

"Woman, you are something else."

Thank you Prince…"

Gohan sneak out the party and flew to a spring. Videl was there, waiting for him."Hey Gohan, you told me that it was urgent. Is there a bandit or something?" She asked.

"Not really…" Gohan said, scratching his head and letting out a blush.

"Is it an alien then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, it is not." Gohan said. _Man, keep your cool. You can do it. Don't freak out just… _He was sweating and couldn't let out a sound.

"GOHAN, WHAT IS IT?!" Videl screamed, irritated. "What is so important that you brought me up here?" He didn't hesitate. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly. _Is he really kissing me? This can't be happening. _He pulled back and left her speechless. Her ivory skin was painted with light pink. "Gohan…"

"I am sorry. I am not good at this at all. I well…" He said, kneeling in front of her. "Well, you be my date for the prom. I have been dying to tell you but I don't know how."

"Yes, I will love to…"

"Eewwww… Gross…" Trunks and Goten said, hovering above them.

"Boys what are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked, blushing.

"We wanted to check up on you but now I know why you left in such a hurry." Trunks said.

"Gohan and Videl sitting on a tree…" Goten chanted, flying away. "K...I...S...S...I...N..G!" The boys stick out their tongues as they flew.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!"

Meanwhile…

Dr. Nero was casted into the ocean on a raft. Unlike his brother, he doesn't have the ability to fly or powers. "What am I supposed to do?" He said, tearing up. "Stupid Saiyan…"

_"What are we supposed to do with him?" Goku asked. "He is defensive now."_

_"Please spare me…"_

_"I have an idea…" Vegeta said, giving me an evil glare. He walked towards me while I was keeping my distance. _

_"Please, stay away from me…" I pleaded. BAM! He knocked me out and next thing I knew, I was here. _

"Someone help me!" Then a bird flew by and crapped on his head.

"Baka...baka..." The bird cried.

"This is not my day..."

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you all love it. Please review so I can improve on my writing. Thank you and take care. **


End file.
